Talk:OS: Millennium Action Cards
Mostly starting to give some of this real form, along with the basic rules. Might keep unarmed attacks rather 'vanilla' in terms of mechanics. Tempted to try and give a mechanical bonus to the attacks, though, to motivate using cards. Things like Vicious Poke making one blind for the next round, similar to how melee weapons are set up right now in the system, where they do spiffy things. Need to put some weapon defensive moves in the list, which means things get complicated. Comment here if you have thoughts, the usual. The unarmed stuff is all that's in the game right now. As for guns and such? I probably won't put special defenses in, just special attacks with upsides and downsides. Sergeytov 10:58, 16 January 2008 (UTC) So I tried to give the unarmed stuff 'special abilities', changed a couple core mechanics and so on. I'm worried this stuff might be too complex for what we're trying to do, but it also gives unarmed fighters some cool techniques to seriously wreck someone's day if they're smart. Opinions on cool factor of specials/ease of use is appreciated, since the ease of use is what I'm seriously worried about here. Sergeytov 12:58, 18 January 2008 (UTC) Interaction of melee weapons and unarmed combat is somewhat difficult. Mostly in that defensive cards for melee need to be made yet and figure out how they could work. Very tempted to just go weapons with weapons and unarmed with unarmed, but I don't much like the thought of doing that. Sergeytov 13:56, 19 January 2008 (UTC) Just a suggestion, but maybe if an unarmed defensive card is keyed to defend against an armed attack card, it only gets a +1 modifier to the quality level, while an armed defensive card would get the normal +2? Jantine 17:32, 19 January 2008 (UTC) That's one of those things that bugs me, yeah, but it also gets annoying from a complexity standpoint. The idea being that this makes special maneuvers in combat easier to ref, not harder. Sergeytov 00:11, 20 January 2008 (UTC) Added some weapon defenses for now, keying them to all unarmed attack cards, which means they get +2 against unarmed stuffs, and means weapons have a real advantage if one can get past that +3 reaction unarmed gets. Not sure how I feel, but it sounds okay right now. Comments welcome. Sergeytov 12:58, 20 January 2008 (UTC) Another thought: May declare the card stuff as 'special maneuvers at a -2 mod' for those who have no interest in card. This way there's interest in cards, but not mandatory. Hmm. Sergeytov 01:27, 21 January 2008 (UTC) New ranged card ideas: * Supercharge: Requires single shot energy weapon - +50% ODF, spends next round recharging. * Energy Beam: Requires >1 ROF energy weapon: ODF becomes ROF*NormalODF*.75, spends next round recharging. *Trick Shot: Requires single shot projectile weapon - 25% normal damage (should damage matter), but when used with appropriate modifier for difficulty can ricochet or otherwise do impossible things, like stop inconvenient doomsday devices. *Spray and Pray: Requires >1 ROF projectile weapon: Hits all targets within cone for 25% normal damage (targets may dodge as normal). Sergeytov 15:03, 10 February 2008 (UTC)